


Ты не входил в мои планы, Изуру

by Amaryllis133



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гин и сам уполз, и Киру с собой прихватил - в преддверии войны с квинси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не входил в мои планы, Изуру

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 494.

— Тшш, Изуру, не шевелись.

Кира бы и пошевелился, да сил нет – тело будто чужое, и каждый вдох дается с трудом, и глаза почему-то никак не открываются; впрочем, ему не нужны глаза, чтобы знать. Только один человек во всём мире звал его по имени… вот так.

Кира стискивает пальцы на рукояти занпакто; рука будто онемела, плохо слушается. Он ранен? Что случилось? Почему он…

— Т-тайчо, – само собой, так естественно и привычно, на выдохе.

В голове – густой туман, какие-то смутные тени, блики, вспышки. Ощущение реяцу – своей, очень слабой, и чужой, окутывающей его с головы до ног. Слишком мало информации, нужно больше.

— Изуру, не открывай…

Поздно.

Первое, что он видит – дощатый потолок над головой, очень близко… слишком близко. Переводит взгляд вправо – какие-то балки, ящики, толком не разглядеть в полутьме; опускает ниже, долго и бессмысленно глядя на то место, где должна быть его рука… где он всё ещё чувствует свою руку, ну правда же, и Вабиске вот…

Нет здесь Вабиске. И руки тоже нет. И ещё немножко груди. Ну.. так, немножко. Кажется.

Кира думает: хорошо, что в Академии он научился писать обеими руками.

А ещё: почему не больно? Вот совсем-совсем?

Сухие прохладные пальцы касаются лба, накрывают глаза, снимают не успевшую развернуться панику.

— Хватит. Насмотришься ещё.

Так вот почему так трудно дышать.

— Тайчо… почему… не больно?

— Потому что, Изуру, если тебе будет больно, тебя будет слышно. А нам не нужно, чтобы тебя было слышно, потому что тогда придут злые-злые квинси… не переживай, больно ещё будет. Когда лечить начну. И это будет очень больно, я тебе гарантирую.

— А сейчас… что…

— Сейчас? Хм. Ну, скажем так, я тебя… стабилизировал. В некотором смысле. Да. Хм. Ты мне все карты смешал, Изуру, и не стыдно?

— Тайчо?

— Я так хотел посмотреть, как ты спасаешь Общество Душ. Не уверен, что оно того заслуживает, но ладно уж… а ты взял и умудрился продырявиться в первые же семь минут. И на кого мне теперь смотреть?

Кира резко приподнимает голову, охает и роняет обратно.

— Мой… отряд… офицеры… Рику, Аска… что с ними?

— Лежать, – в голосе металл. И скрытая обида. – Я что, зря тебя из-под носа у этих неонацистов вытаскивал? Офицеров у тебя много, а у меня ты – один. Такой. За всеми не уследишь, у меня же рук всего две… с другой стороны, целых две, что не может не радовать… Изуру? Успокойся. Дыши ровнее.

Ладони обнимают лицо, поглаживают скулы, убирают в сторону челку. Две ладони.

— Сколько рук, Изуру? Правильно. И у тебя столько же будет. Если я, конечно, второпях не забыл одну из них на улице… Ты не входил в мои планы, Изуру, знаешь? То есть, разумеется, входил, но – целым… ну да ничего, что-нибудь придумаем.

Интонации голоса нагоняют сон, утихомиривают разбуженный разум, дарят чувство покоя и уюта… нельзя, не время! Кира думает про своих офицеров; что с ними, где они? Успели уйти? Доложить? Доложить, конечно же, черт… такая сила…

Чем больше он вспоминает, тем сильнее накатывает глухое отчаяние. Сколько прошло с момента вторжения? Сколько уже потерь? Почему они всё ещё здесь, неужели прорыв отбить не удалось? Конечно же, не удалось, это ведь он, Кира, должен был их задержать... такая сила. Хватит ли капитанов? Знают ли они уже?

— Тайчо…

— М?

— А как же… Готей… неужели всё? Конец?

— Ты уже отчаялся, Изуру? Умница, всё правильно. Отчаяние – очень полезная штука, знаешь ли. Если погрузиться в самую-самую его глубину, там обязательно будет дно. На котором можно будет твёрдо стать обеими ногами и хорошенько подумать, а потом оттолкнуться и вынырнуть с новыми силами и идеями… так что давай, Изуру, отчайся. А потом возвращайся ко мне. И мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем. О! А поставлю-ка я на нашего рыжего риоку – авось не прогадаю. Тогда же не прогадал?

В голове у Киры – миллион вопросов, они толпятся, орут, распихивают друг друга, пытаясь прорваться вперёд, и голова постепенно начинает гудеть, низко-низко, и вместе с тем накатывает сонливость. Нельзя спать, говорит он себе. Я ещё не узнал всего. Я ещё столько должен спросить…

— Тайчо?

— М?

— А… мы победим?

Вздох.

— Не знаю, что ты подразумеваешь под «мы», но я могу сказать наверняка, что мы с тобой – точно. Это входит в мои планы. Остальное – опционально, но об этом мы с тобой ещё поговорим. А пока – спи.

И Кира засыпает. Он не совсем уверен, что проснётся, но если он зачем-то нужен Ичимару-тайчо, не проснуться шансов у него просто нет.

И это хорошо, думает он.


End file.
